The invention relates to a knife drum for cross cutting machines having a knife inserted into a tapered groove and fastened therein by means of chocks.
In a known knife drum of this kind, the chocks are of a tapered shape and consist of self-hardening steel. They are tightened in the groove by means of set screws, thus wedging the knife in place. Due to manufacturing tolerances, the clamping point between the knife and the block, and hence also the knife tightening force, is not precisely defined. In order nevertheless to fasten the knife securely in the groove, it is necessary accordingly to increase the gripping force. But since it is already difficult to loosen the blocks wedged into the groove for the purpose of changing the knife, a greater gripping force would only make knife changing more difficult.